Addison Elain Siree
"You don't have to worry about the rent, it's free." Addison Elain Siree is the owner of the Character House and very first character there. She's an ordinary 19 year old girl. Because of her past, she's trying to take care of every living (ro not) soul. She usually appears when a new character comes to the house, giving key to his/her room. Personal Details * Age: 19 * Height: 5'3" * Gender: female * Favorite Color: Purple * Profile: #3 - Addison - Profile * Debut: #1 - ~Join Character House! Appearance Addison is a black-haired, bespectacled teenager of average height. She wears a light purple T-shirt and dark purple shorts. Usually she's got a cat smile. Personality A protective and motherly person Addison can also be very emotional. Highly upbeat and cheerful, cheers up with a single smile. However she is quite clingy as well. History Growing up alone is what made Addison who she is today. She found out she was an hier to the Character House estate when she turned 18 and vowed that she would give a home to all who were in need. Synopsis Begging Arc At the beggining Addison rides to town to place her broadsheet about free rooms in the Character House. When she's got back home she gets a phonecall from Clive the Meat Pie about free room. After Clive left to Bodyguard Academy, she meet Zyanya and gave her room nr. 3. When they discovered that Ice has entered that room, Addison was trys to give him another one, but Zyanya throws a granade at him makeing a big hole in the wall. After George and Zyanya tried to eat Clive the Meat Pie, Addison appears admonishing both not to eat roommates. In the end Addison had to deal with a big hole in the wall but suddenly Meki McHeartly showed up and fixed the wall with just gun, glue, string, paper and a pencil. During Clive's attack on ShadowTail and Ricky, Addison shows up to give Riern Aino his key to room nr. 2. In the 69th comic mini-event, Addison is shown dressed only in towel scolding Zyanya for her suspiciousness. After she realized that Out placed the mirror on the wall, she rush out of the dressing room screeming. After Miles returns home searching for Addison, she's to busy trying to hide naked Meki to reply. Party Arc Addison appears only few times: trying to give Sprinkles his key, trying to stop Meki McHeartly from running drunk and to make her dress up right (which ends for her crushing into Meki), dressed as Cortney in TDH crossover and showing Celcius, Keitaro Takeshi and Miyki Abrai around. Valentine Arc Addison appears twice: on top of the Character House shocked as Celcius destroyed one of the walls with her spell trying to kill Meki's Glue, and at the beggining of Sailor's song "Can't Touch Ronnie". Trivia * Backpack (author of Addison) shows up very rarely in the comix and that's why Addison appears each arc less frequently. * Addison is one of the few characters that was in first Character House Collab.